


Drunk

by orphan_account



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, I wrote this for a friend, It was past midnight, Just a little something to start on this fandom, PWP, i have no idea how to tag this, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brenda can't stand Fritz's controlling behavior anymore, so she drives out after half a bottle of wine. She didn't expect to almost hit another car. Or that the driver was none other than Sharon Raydor. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Brenda Leigh Johnson/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there beautiful people of this fandom!
> 
> This is my second attempt at this fandom, but the first to be posted as I am still working on the first attempt while watching the show from beginning to end.  
> I wrote this for a friend of mine as a way to cheer her up. It was very late and I was mostly asleep while typing this on whatsapp, so, yeah. I have no idea how I created this. i just remember I passed out for five minutes and woke up again to finish writing this.  
> I hope anyone still here enjoy this.
> 
> Thanks my beta for helping sort this thing out! This is for you Ana!
> 
> See you guys at the end ;)

Brenda knew what she was about to do was reckless, she knew it was dangerous and could potentially damage her reputation, but at the moment she didn't give a shit. And that was the truth.

Fritz was being a brat and man-child again, trying to guilt her into doing something she was uncomfortable and didn't want to. She drunk half of the bottle of wine and lost her appetite halfway through dinner.

There was no way she could handle another argument and she was walking out of the house and entering her car before having a piece of chocolate cake - it was outrageous, really, that he made her walk out on chocolate cake. 

It was one of the most irresponsible things she had done, but nobody needed to know. She would just drive around a bit, maybe park somewhere and wait Fritz go to sleep. Anyway, she just had to be careful, that's all.

Whatever she thought was going to happen, it didn't. It was actually worse. Six blocks down the street she almost hit a car that came out of nowhere - at least she thought so. She hit the breaks and cursed angrily at herself, at the car, at the fucking driver that came out of the blue. Her heart was beating fast, like it wanted to get out of her ribcage and run back to the safety of her house. Damn this day and Fritz.

Her heart stopped all together when she saw who the driver was. Sharon Raydor. Of fucking course it was Sharon.  _ What is she doing here anyway? _ A light was directed at her face, making her muddled brain realise the mess she was about to get into. One she could not pull rank over.

"Brenda?" The familiar smooth voice called.

"Well, hello there, Cap’n. How are you on this fine evening?" She used one hand to shield her eyes from the bright light.

"I should be the one asking that, you almost hit my car. Are  _ you _ okay?" She redirected the light and came closer, stopping at the window.

Brenda smiled. What else could she do?

"Of course I'm okay. You are the one that came out of nowhere and almost hit  _ my _ car!" The exasperation was clear in her voice, just like her southern accent.

Sharon was no stranger to drunk people - Jack had showed her the many stages of drunkenness throughout their marriage, from tipsy to passed out - and it was not the first time she saw a drunk person behind the wheel even though the blonde didn't seem that much drunk, slightly tipsy, perhaps. It still was wrong of her to be driving.

"Would you please step out of the vehicle, Chief?"

"What?"

"Step out of the car." her tone was all professional.

Uh oh, now she was in trouble. For sure.

Opening the door, she had to support herself on the car to not fall face first on the pavement.  _ Damn! _ her mama would be ashamed of her right now.

"Have you been drinking?" The question was purely for protocol, the answer was obvious.

"Nooo. Maybe?" The blonde hugged herself, eyes downcast for a moment. “Is this really necessary, Cap’n? Can’t you let it slide, just this once?” Here she did something more reckless than driving after drinking, she took one step closer, eyes trained on observant green ones, one hand brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and the other touching the lapels of Sharon’s black blazer.

"Turn around and put your hands on the car." her eyes turned dark, her voice low and dangerous.

"What?! Are you serious right now?" she knew her plan could backfire, she just didn’t expect it, not really.

"Yes. Now turn around and put your hands on the top of the car." The captain instructed once more.

"Sharon!"

"Now, Brenda Leigh." Her tone was forceful, but never louder.

The blonde Chief huffed and turned around, almost tripping on her own foot. "Is this really necessary? I drank some wine, there, can we end this now?" She attempted once again.

"Quiet. I need to follow protocol." She murmured getting closer.

Brenda shivered when Sharon came closer, stopping only a few centimeters away from touching her. She had long ago admitted to herself that she was indeed attracted to the gorgeous captain, and if not for her marital status, she would have pursued this without a doubt, all else be damned.

Her thoughts stopped all together when she felt soft hands touching hers on top of the vehicle, breasts pressing against her back and a mouth close to her ear. Those hands went up her arms, fingers taking their time to feel her bare skin, a nose touching her head and inhaling deeply the smell of her hair.

“Is this what you expected?” the voice a low murmur.

She brokenly whispered "Sharon".

"Quiet." Was the only command.

She nuzzled the pale neck, mouth touching lightly her ear as the hands kept going up to her shoulders and then down her sides, making her shudder as desire surged through her body.

"You know better than to drink and drive, Brenda. What would the Police Department think of their Deputy Chief breaking the law like this, hm? So reckless."

Her voice was smooth and seductive, a low murmur that drove her insane. Those hands touched her stomach through the thin barrier of her dress, up the valley between her breasts and down again.

The moment they touched her legs, she widened her stance and Sharon smirked at herself.

The soft hands descended bare legs until it touched delicate ankles, hearing a sigh escaping pink lips made Sharon smirk. She went up again, unafraid to push the dress up until it bunched on her hips, exposing a red lace covered ass, filling her hands with the globes. It was just their luck the lamp post did a poor job of illuminating where they were on the street.

"Sharon." The chief moaned after being pressed against the car.

"Brenda. I should arrest you, you know?"

"Why?" Her brain had stopped working a long time ago.

"Not only did you break the law, the things you do to me should be considered a crime."

One of her hands travelled to the front of the blonde, entering the red lace and feeling the moisture gathered there.

"Fuck!" They said in unison.

There was no time to prolong this encounter, the chances of being caught were of great risk. Teasing and savoring would have to come another time and in another place.

Deft fingers entered warm heat, eliciting a moan from the small blonde, a mouth latched onto a pulse point, sucking the blood to the surface until she was sure a mark would be there in a few minutes.

"Fuck, Sharon. Don't stop." She begged shamelessly, rocking her pelvis into those two fingers stroking her inner walls.

"It's Captain to you. And I have no intention to stop until you cum."

It was hard to form a coherent thought, hard to say no to this woman dominating her like it was the easiest thing to do. Maybe her not-so-sober estate had something to do with that, but it didn't matter. Sober or drunk, this still was what she wanted, what she craved day and night.

"Make me cum, Cap’n. Please."

"I thought you would never ask."

She gave a sweet kiss on Brenda's cheek and put herself to work. The other hand that once was cradling an ass cheek joined the other in front and rubbed hard, fast circles on the pink and swollen clit.

Brenda almost screamed with the sensation, body going rigid in a matter of seconds after that, the orgasm overcoming her senses and the juices escaping her opening.

"Sharon, Sharon, Sharon." She mumbled the name without realizing, her body going limp as her legs gave out.

Sharon supported the weight of the blonde in her arms, using the car to help hold the younger woman upright.

"Such a good girl, Brenda Leigh." She kissed her temple and smoothed the dress down.

"Hmm." There wasn't many words, if any, that her brain could formulate to say at the moment.

"Come on. Let's go to my car. I'll park yours and then I can either drop you at your place, or you can come to mine. Your choice." She helped the blonde turn around, looking into lustful brown eyes.

"Take me away, my Cap’n."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, how did I do? Was it okay? Bad? Should I write more for this fandom or never come back?
> 
> Anyway, your opinion matters, however small and that will tell me if I should stop working on my multi-chapter fic for this fandom or keep going.  
> Thanks ya'll brave souls that read to the end, you guys rock :3  
> Sorry for any mistakes!!


End file.
